magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PSM2 Issue 57
This issue of PSM2 was dated January 2005 and cost £3.99. A DVD came with this issue. Regulars Contents - 3 pages (3-5) Editorial - 1 page (6) On the DVD - 1 page (7) Letters - 3 pages (8-10) Subscription - 2 pages (28-29) DVD Reviews - 2 pages (80-81) The Truth - 4 pages (96-99) Pro Dojo Challenge Zone - 2 pages (106-107) Back Issues - 1 page (108) Next Month - 2 pages (110-111) Last Laugh - Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater: The Real Script - 1 page (114) Accelerator (News) PS3 to 'Explode' - 2 pages (12-13) :Sony confirm PS3 will be ten times more powerful than PS2 and cause online networks 'to explode'. What's going on? Evil Goes Forth - 2 pages (14-15) :'They' said it'd never happen... but 'they' were the liars at Nintendo. Resi 4 is coming to PS2 and it's looking killer... PSP Goes Big in Japan - 1 page (20) :Japanese gamers juggle joy and disappointment as Sony's handheld marvel hits stores. PSP... Explained - 1 page (21) :Your one stop guide to navigating Sony's handheld marvel... Q: Which of these games is the real Gran Turismo? A: All of them! - 1 page (18) Who will win Christmas? - 1 page (20) :GTA: San Andreas? NFSU2? Or The Urbz? Sod the Christmas Number One... let's weep for the high profile losers. Five Reasons to be Excited about... 2005 - 1 page (21) Haven't We Suffered Enough? - 4 pages (22-25) :No, dammit. Midway's criminally ignored prison shooter mutates into The Suffering 2 - the most relentless gory and guilty FPS thrill ride on PS2. Charts - 1 page (30) Hands-On (Previews) Project Snowblind - Andy Kelly - 4 pages (32-35) Cold Fear - Stephen Daultrey - 2 pages (36-37) Shadow of Rome - Nathan Irvine - 1 page (38) Features PSM2's Christmas Crackers - 2 pages (42-43) :The best games of 2004, the best gadgets, the games you didn't buy but should have. It's the ultiamte PS2 Christmas... PSM2's Shopping Guide - 2 pages (44-45) :Got some Christmas cash? Should you invest it? Give it to charity? Nah, sod it - go buy some games. With £100 each to spend the PSM2 team blew it like this... PSM2's Reader Awards - 1 page (46) Reviews Introduction - 2 pages (50-51) Tips Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Intro & Codes - 2 pages (83-84) *The 27 Toughest Missions - 4 pages (85-88) *Secrets - Mapped - 2 pages (90-91) *The truth is out there - 2 pages (92-93) *100% Checklist; Live Chat - 1 page (94) Pro Tips - 3 pages (102-104) : The Getaway: Black Monday, GoldenEye: Rogue Agent, Need for Speed Underground 2, The Urbz: Sims in the City, Jak 3, The Incredibles, Ratchet & Clank 3, Resident Evil: Outbreak: File 2, Mortal Kombat: Deception, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw Adverts Games *'Ubisoft' - Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow (PlayStation 2) - 1 page (2) *'Koei' - Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (PlayStation 2) - 1 page (11) *'THQ' - The Punisher (PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox) - 1 page (19) *'Sony' - Jak 3 (PlayStation 2) - 2 pages (26-27) *'THQ' - WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw (PlayStation 2) - 1 page (31) *'Sony' - Killzone (PlayStation 2) - 1 page (39) *'Konami' - Pro Evolution Soccer 4 (PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox) - 2 pages (40-41) *'Electronic Arts' - GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) - 2 pages (48-49) *'Sony' - The Getaway: Black Monday (PlayStation 2) - 1 page (59) *'Midway' - Midway Arcade Treasures 2 (PlayStation 2, Xbox) - 1 page (67) *'Zoo Digital' - Guilty Gear X2 #Reload (PlayStation 2, Xbox) - 1 page (71) *'Midway' - Mortal Kombat: Deception (PlayStation 2, Xbox) - 1 page (116) Magazines *Official PlayStation 2 Magazine - 2 pages (100-101) *2005 and Beyond! (Official PlayStation 2 Magazine Special Edition) - 1 page (105) *PSW - 1 page (109) Other *Logitech - Cordless Action Controller - 1 page (47) *Virgin Megastores - 1 page (63) *BT - 1 page (75) *TXT UK - 1 page (79) *Golden Joystick Awards - 1 page (82) *Mobile Games Unlimited - 1 page (89) *Cheats Unlimited - 1 page (95) *Partymob.com - 1 page (115) Classifieds - 2 pages (112-113) Other Credits Art Editor : Milford Coppock Deputy Editor :Daniel Dawkins Production Editor :David Cook Deputy Art Editor :Stephanie Peat Staff Writers :Nathan Irvine, Andrew Kelly Contributors :Stephen Williams, Stephen Daultrey, Paul Fitzpatrick, James White, Sarah Kennett Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews